User talk:Thor2000
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Boris Balinkoff's visits page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) 00:06, April 10, 2014 (UTC) * Are you the original owner? I'm trying to add stuff, but I don't want to take over. Thor2000 (talk) 02:41, June 16, 2014 (UTC) Hello Hello to a fellow Nashvillian! Camperxl (talk) 02:51, July 9, 2014 (UTC)camperxl *Yo, dude - come on over and throw another shrimpi on the bar-bee! Thor2000 (talk) 22:15, July 9, 2014 (UTC) Updates BTW - My request to adopt this Wiki has been approved and I've been assigned admin rights. I've added new Season drop down navigation in the top menus which should make navigating around through the seasons much easier. If you see anything out of whack please let me know, we can finally do something about it. Appreciate all your edits!Camperxl (talk) 16:29, July 23, 2014 (UTC) * Will do! Mostly, I'll just keep doing what I've been doing: writing summaries, creating new pages, formatting pages... There was a weird thing with the Wrongway Feldman (Episode) where two lines of text weren't appearing; to fix it, I had to recreate it, but then it didn't match, so I had to re format the rest to match. Thanks for catching all the typos. I don't always catch those immediately, and the original creator of the site left a lot of them. Thor2000 (talk) 16:36, July 23, 2014 (UTC) Promotion I've promoted you to Admin. You've more than earned it and this should give you the ability to better care for the Wiki and take care of user issues. I've been pretty out of the loop with family issues.Camperxl (talk) 19:23, September 19, 2014 (UTC) * I hope your problems will be small ones. I plan on see you come back soon if we still have a site left. Thor2000 (talk) 19:26, September 19, 2014 (UTC) Feel free to exercise the "Block User" right if you feel it needed - it can be used as sort of a "time out" attention getter. I'll back you up whatever your call. Camperxl (talk) 19:49, September 19, 2014 (UTC) * I'm giving this guy a chance - if I have to keep cleaning up after him, then maybe - Thor2000 (talk) 20:16, September 19, 2014 (UTC) Hello Thanks for the welcome Thor2000. I just made a couple of minor SPaG corrections. I've been using your Wiki for research for my writing of GI gen fic, wanting to get the characterisations as close to the originals as possible. And learning things I was unaware of. Thanks for collecting everything into one easy to search space. Dash O'Pepper (talk) 23:22, July 2, 2015 (UTC)Pepper * Hello, Dash. Sorry I haven't been updating much, but I've got other projects I work on and life of course. I'm glad to hear the site proves useful to you. Thor2000 (talk) 23:29, July 2, 2015 (UTC) Animal List Page Thanks for showing me the list on The Island page. I believe there are enough creatures for a expansive list though. Did you see the list in My Sandbox? I see there's only eleven listed on The Island Page, but I have, let's see... 51 in the example I've compiled in there. Some might unnecessary and can be edited, of course, but I think at least most of them are worth mentioning. Johnam (talk) 00:05, December 20, 2015 (UTC) * Hi, Johnam. Yeah, I saw your list; I just thought it was something else. Unfortunately, the majority of the critters there are so ephemeral they're just not really worth mentioning. Much of them are just mentioned in passing in euphemisms and expressions. You can hold on to it, but I really didn't have plans for such a page. Thor2000 (talk) 00:23, December 20, 2015 (UTC) *Yeah, I may have gone a little far. I see what you mean. Working on a fan-fiction story, I wanted to compile such a list for personal reference. I can count like 16 critters that I think list could do without if it were here on this wiki, still leaving like 35. But I'll keep the list in my sandbox for now. I just wanted to check before actually creating such a page. Thanks!^^ Johnam (talk) 03:57, December 20, 2015 (UTC) *Hi Johnam, you could add, from the 'Feed the Kitty' episode, (as seen from the lion's eyes): a cow/bull (Skipper), deer (Ginger & Mary Ann), and what appears to be a llama (Mrs Howell). Also, there was a crocodile that nearly bit off the Professor's arm in 'Gilligan's Mother-in-Law', the goose from 'V for Vitamins', also horses are seen in a couple of episodes..( 04:22, December 20, 2015 (UTC)narf) *Ah, great! Thanks! I think it's a mountain goat that Leo sees Mrs. Howell as. Don't know why I didn't add the other animals from Feed the Kitty before. I had forgotten about the croc though. And I do have the golden goose under the 'dreamed up' section. And which episodes show horses? I Can't remember.Johnam (talk) 06:35, December 20, 2015 (UTC) *Johnam, here's something you can do. I was thinking about your list this morning, and maybe you can create and work on a Gilligan's Index Page. You can create lists and lists and place them here starting with Gilligan's Critter Index where fan fic writers can find things, can of like the index in the back of a book. What do you think? Thor2000 (talk) 15:38, December 20, 2015 (UTC) *Sorry, I missed your goose listing. As for Mrs Howell, it says she's a llama in the 'Feed the Kitty' page (not my edit). I confess I couldn't tell the difference between a llama and a mountain goat. I've got her listed as a llama in one of my GI quizzes on another website. Horses can be seen in the background at the start of Mr. Howell's dream sequence in 'The Sweepstakes', also in the dream sequence of 'The Little Dictator', after Ginger tells President Gilligan to look out the window, we're shown a scene of Indians on horses charging down a hill. 17:40, December 20, 2015 (UTC) -narf. *That sounds like a great idea! I'd love to work on that! When I do, I'll add them in order of their first appearances in the series. And yes Mrs. Howell is a mountain goat in that episode, you can look up images of mountain goats on Google. Llamas have long necks and a kinda silly looking face like a camel. Mountain goats have a more fluffy neck, stout build and more elegant looking. They have small horns (which I think may have been hidden under her hat). And thanks, I had forgotten about those horses in The Little Dictator. *Don't put them in order of appearance. That might confuse a lot of people. If you really like the way you've got them categorized, I'd alphabetize them under each category, and animals only mentioned in passing should be followed by (mentioned only). I'd also change "Dreamed Up Creatures" to "Imaginary Beasts." It sounds more like proper English. Thor2000 (talk) 20:36, December 20, 2015 (UTC) *Yeah, I suppose you're right, I'll do it alphabetical. And Thanks! I couldn't think of anything else but "Dreamed Up". Thanks! I'll have the page done in a bit.Johnam (talk) 21:32, December 20, 2015 (UTC) *Great job cataloguing all the animals seen or mentioned on GI. Since it's such a comprehensive list, I'd add, from 'Seer Gilligan', the nestlings for whom Gilligan is builiding a birdhouse, and also a soaring eagle, seen twice, in 'The Friendly Physician'. 22:24, December 21, 2015 (UTC)-narf *Those weren't eagles - they were vultures Thor2000 (talk) 22:41, December 21, 2015 (UTC) *Okay, in that case, vultures could be added, since they aren't listed. *Those two have been added. Thank you .:-) Johnam (talk) 00:22, December 22, 2015 (UTC) Questions And Answers Hey Thor! I have added a new forum thread under "Questions and Answers" that you may be interested in. It was just something that I thought would spark interest within the community. I wish editions to the forum section would be listed under "Recent Activity", because they can be engaging. Mariofan1955 (talk) 07:48, February 1, 2017 (UTC) * I'm not sure there's much of a community here. "Gilligan's Island" isn't airing anywhere right now that I know about, not many people come to the site and the updates/corrections are few and far between. As it is, I'm barely here as it is. I still need several images to find or scan for pages. Most of the people I think coming here are cursory and probably don't know how the site works. Thor2000 (talk) 20:18, February 1, 2017 (UTC) Don Rickles Why protected the page? TheSitcomLover (talk) 02:39, April 11, 2017 (UTC) I did. I'm sorry, but I got really tired of restoring the page format and the photo. You weren't adding anything new and you kept choosing a badly lit image with Don making a strange face as the photo. This site was completely abandoned when I found it, extremely vandalized and had multiple pages for the same characters and episodes. I put way too much effort into this site to get it in shape, and I really didn't understand the logic in altering Don's page to look different than the rest of the site. I liked Rickles as much as the next guy, but I've never gone into another Wikia site and started altering the layouts. Thor2000 (talk) 17:20, April 11, 2017 (UTC) What would Season 4 have been like? Hey Thor, this was originally posted in the forum, but as you stated before, may not be relevant, so I thought I would just ask you instead since we both have an extensive knowledge on Gilligan's Island. This is sort of a hypothetical thread, so this is entirely built on speculation. But we know that Gilligan's Island was almost 'renewed for a fourth season. Most of the cast reportedly built houses after CBS ascertained that the show would be renewed. But then, Paley decidedly (at the last second) to move "Gunsmoke" to the new time slot, unceremoniously ending the show. But what if Gunsmoke was cancelled, or what if a compromise was reached where Gunsmoke would be moved to another slot but they would still continue "Gilligan's Island"? I've always wondered what would have happened had Gilligan was renewed. Since it would air during the 1967-68 season, during the "Summer of Love" era, would have there been a hippie episode where a group of hippies land on the island and the Howells try to drown out the psychedelic music? Would there have been maybe a two-part episode, maybe Gilligan trying to leave the island for good after his friends insulted him for some sort of incompetency and the castaways trying to persuade him to come back? Would there have been more head-hunters? Would Dr. Balinkoff return, or Vito Scotti return to play some other role? Would there have been an Avengers-themed episode (the British spy show that was popular at the time) where a fugitive couple fly to the island and use it as a hideout? Would there have been an episode involving aliens, maybe Gilligan having a dream sequence that he would be kidnapped by aliens and taken to their spaceship? Would there have been more guest stars, like maybe Bart Starr (the MVP of Super Bowl I) and the castaways would have a football game, and maybe have a dream sequence with Gilligan being a football player? These are my ideas for what Sherwood Schwartz may have had in mind had Season 4 continued on as scheduled. I know this is all up in the air, but what do you suppose Season 4 would have been like if the show had been renewed? Mariofan1955 (talk) 01:14, April 27, 2017 (UTC) * I haven't thought much about it. I'd really like to see the scripts that were ready at the end of the fourth season, but I imagine Balingkoff might have returned, more football players as natives and more guest stars as visitors. Personally, I would have liked to see more episodes with the Professor and with Mary Ann who both kind of kind shafted in centric episodes. I also had an idea for flashbacks of castaway life before the island, something I dabbled with in an on-line short story. Thor2000 (talk) 17:46, April 27, 2017 (UTC) The Radio Hey Thor, I noticed to reverted my edits twice on The Radio. I'm not butthurt about it, but I just try to avoid using the word "canon" in any of the articles here because I just think canon is too ambiguous to even try to demystify. I mean Gilligan's Island is Gilligan's Island, not Star Wars or Marvel, and even that gets pretty messy. I don't know if Sherwood Schwartz thought about establishing a canon for the series or not, but I'm just iffy when it comes to that. It's nothing personal. I actually don't know why everyone on here seems to downplay the animated spinoffs anyway, because they are still an important part of the franchise. I know Gilligan's Planet is a little bit out there for it to probably go into an alternate timeline, but that doesn't make it unimportant though and shouldn't receive recognition or coverage. Even if some of the episodes are derivative, they still stand out as enjoyable. It's not fanfiction or anything. They should still be considered a continuation of the franchise, regardless of who wrote it. After all, they got most of the original cast to reprise their roles, and they did make some effort (even if it was 1970s-80s limited animation) to make a quality cartoon series. That's just me, though. I'm sorry. Again I'm not being derisive or anything, I just disagree with the community on this. Mariofan1955 (talk) 06:58, June 6, 2017 (UTC) * My apologies. I have no interest in "downplaying" the animation. When I watched them as a kid, I'm sure I enjoyed them at the time, but when I look back at them now, I feel like they're two different universes. The action episodes had a style of comedy, stapstick, pathos and even drama, but the animated version was "Gilligan's Island" exaggerated for kids. The character nuances were off; the story ideas didn't fit. To me, they were great from a nostalgia point of view, but I never saw them as a continuation of the series; I saw them as Hollywood trying to make a quick buck. I'm not trying to pretend they didn't exist, (If I was, I hadn't started pages for all the episodes to fill out later); I'm just not interested in crossing the universes between the life-action and animated universes - Kind of like what happens to the animated Spider-Man doesn't affect the comic book Spider-Man. Does that make it clear? Maybe when the animation episodes become available for summarizing, we can develop a way to make sense of them, but for now, I'd like to stick to a commentary that fits both a separate and a combined universe scenario at the same time. Thor2000 (talk) 14:43, June 6, 2017 (UTC) Badges Hi I'm new to the wiki and I wanted to know what are the badges for. Cause I keep getting rewards for editing and adding pictures. * The Badges are just something that comes with the page support to encourage editors. All the Wikia/Fandom sites do it. Thor2000 (talk) 23:53, April 26, 2019 (UTC) Dorson/Dawson Hi. I was just wondering something. The page called Debbie Dorson shouldn't it be called Debbie Dawson? That's how I heard Wrongway Feldman metion it but I could be wrong. * I'll have to watch the episode again, but I might have been going by the close captioning. Thor2000 (talk) 17:33, June 30, 2019 (UTC) 'DC Obsession Some anonymous clown keeps makng posts about DC stuff (Krypton, Smallville, and such). Stuff that has no relevance to Gillgian's Island. You might want to do something about this. Here is their profile: https://gilligan.fandom.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/50.70.47.125 * I'm waiting to see where he goes with it. Once is an accident.... Several times is a nuisance. Thor2000 (talk) 19:00, January 5, 2020 (UTC)